Future Perfect
by sasha1600
Summary: Overly sacchariney team-as-family oneshot. Not what I usually write.


**Future Perfect**

**Summary**: overly sacchariney team-as-family oneshot. Not what I usually write.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

A/N: This is most definitely not part of my main series of stories. I'm not really sure where this came from – the plot bunny just turned up and wouldn't go away, so I wrote it. No, I haven't abandoned my usual plot arc and yes, I know there are a couple of sequels and follow-ups that I need to finish... my Muse apparently is being capricious.

This is set at some point in the future, probably AU unless Tim and Abby get back together in the canon.

* * *

Gibbs looked up as the agent sitting across from him sputtered into his phone and hung up without uttering a single coherent word.

'Go!'

McGee just looked at him, a panicked and dazed expression on his face.

'Tony! Drive him!'

'On it, Boss!'

DiNozzo scrambled for his keys and jacket, then looked over at his colleague, who still hadn't moved. Laughing, he crossed the few feet that separated their desks, grabbed McGee's coat with one hand and the back of his collar with the other, and steered him towards the elevator. Gibbs grinned broadly as he watched the two younger men leave.

X X X

The wait for the phone call had been long and nerve-wracking. Tony had returned, reporting that it would be a while before there was any news. Eventually, Gibbs had shooed Tony out of the office and had retreated to his basement. It wasn't like they couldn't be reached on their cells as easily as at the Navy Yard. When the phone finally rang, Gibbs had said the things one says and promised to visit the next day. Then, after repeated protests that he didn't want to intrude on private emotions, he relented and headed for his car.

X X X

Gibbs knocked softly, the usual offering tucked securely under one arm. McGee's tired expression when he opened the door made him regret agreeing to come right over instead of waiting until the morning, but the younger man seemed genuinely pleased to see him and he allowed himself to be ushered into the apartment. The cosy living-room was a stark contrast to McGee's old one-bedroom, which had looked more like a store-room than a home. Gibbs followed the hand-gesture and stepped through a doorway to his right, stopping short at the tableau in front of him.

Abby looked utterly exhausted, but grinned broadly at him, angling her arms slightly to give him a better view of the bundle she held.

'Hey, Gibbs! Come meet Caitlyn!'

Gibbs moved closer to the bed where Abby was propped up against a pile of pillows, handing her the teddy bear he carried as he leaned over to stroke a finger across a tiny cheek. Abby, despite Tim's best efforts to convince her otherwise, had insisted on giving birth at home with the assistance of a midwife. She'd just as stubbornly refused to find out the baby's sex beforehand, pointing out that there was no reason not to be surprised, since neither pink nor powder blue would have any place in her child's nursery. Still, Gibbs had quietly suspected that, if it was a girl, they would name her after Kate. He nevertheless felt a tug of emotions at the sight of the sleeping newborn, and at the name she'd been given.

The sudden squall of a baby _behind him_ made him look up in confused astonishment. He spun around to see McGee holding a _second_ infant, looking very much like a new father not yet accustomed to the task. Gibbs looked back at Abby and the child she held, and kissed her gently on the cheek as he quietly rebuked her, 'You didn't tell me you were having _twins_!'

She was grinning from ear to ear, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she replied simply, 'Nope!'

Gibbs turned back to McGee, not quite able to keep the smile from his face as he told him, 'I'd slap you, but you'd probably drop the baby.'

McGee smiled broadly as he awkwardly transferred the baby to his boss's arms, telling him, 'Sorry, Gibbs, but pregnant-Abby is scarier than you are. I did what I was told.'

Gibbs chuckled, and cooed at the small bundle for a few moments before looking up, the silent question clearly legible in his eyes.

'Boss, we'd like you to meet our daughter. Leigh.'

Gibbs nodded and looked back at the baby, the significance of the name not registering for several seconds. When it did, he looked up in surprise.

'You don't mind, do you, Gibbs?' Abby asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Gibbs simply stared, speechless, first at the forensic scientist and then at his agent. He shook his head slightly, hoping they wouldn't see the single tear that traced a path across his cheek as he looked down at the tiny girl and cradled her close to his heart.

* * *

A/N: For those who've told me they're confused: 'Leigh' is pronounced 'Lee'. So it sounds just like the first syllable of 'Leroy'. As in 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs'.


End file.
